Orlandoball
Orlandoball |nativename = Ciudad de Orlandobola|founded = July 31, 1875|successor = Atlantic Ocean|ended = To infinity and Beyond|image = orlando.png|caption = Bibbidi Bobbidi Boo!|government = Magic Kingdom|personality = Eager, Full of Himself, Insane at Times|language = English Spanish Portuguese and many other (only to talk with tourists)|type = Cityball|capital = Contemporary Resort, Magic Kingdom|affiliation = Floridaball, USAball|religion = Tourism(ism)|friends = San Juanball São Pauloball Las Vegasball The Little Mermaid Disneyball|enemies = TampaRawr Anaheimball Cubaball ISISball Shanghaiball|likes = Tourists, Money, Disney, Oranges, Theme Parks, Outlet Malls, Matchbox Twenty, Orlando Magic (his basketball team), Orlando City SC, Mo Bamba (both the basketball player and the song), Shaq, the TampaRawrs sports, Jokes|hates = I-4 Traffic, Rainy Days, Mosquitos, "What time is the 3 o'clock parade?", Fanny Packs, terrorists shooting up nightclubs|intospace = Can into space with help from Kennedy Space Center|bork = Disney, Disney, TO INFINITY, AND BEYOND!|food = Mickey/Shamu Ice Cream bar, anything from the EpCot food festival|status = Orlando can into soccer! GOOOOOOOOOOLLL!!!!|reality = City of Orlando|gender = Mouse}}Orlandoball is a Cityball in Floridaball. It is the 23rd largest metropolitan area in the United Statesball and the fourth largest city in Floridaball . It is one of the most well known cities in the South and the Theme Park Capital of the World. Loves tourists and their monies (even Brazilball's) but would like his younger brother TampaRawr to stop eating them please. (Also have better theme parks than you, Busch Gardens is such of Universal wannabe!) Cannot into gridiron football, like Portlandball and San Diegoball (but he used to have one, but moved to Los Angelesball), whom are also part of the Big Twenty. However, recently, Orlandoball went into a depression crisis because he cannot into biggest castle, Shanghaiball took that record. History After the American Civil War , the Reconstruction Era brought in a large population of people and the Town of Orlandoball would be incorporated on July 35, 1875 in Floridaball with a population of only 85 residents initially. In the late 1800s Orlandoball would become the hub of a citrus boom, however after a great freeze, it would direct its focus onto housing during the Floridaball Land Boom . Many neighborhoods and bungalows would be constructed in the town as the population slowly grew. In 1965 Walt Disney announced his plan to construct Walt Disney World in Orlandoball, which would become one of the most important economic events in Orlandoball's history. After this the town quickly grew and during the 80s saw a massive influx of people. On June 12, 2016 An Afghan ISISball kebab shot up a homosex night club of his, which was the worst terrorist shooting of USAball history, until it was surpassed by Las Vegasball on October 1, 2017. Many other cityballs and countryballs expressed their sympathy. In late 2017 the flag of Orlandoball was redesigned featuring the blue and white with the iconic fountain located in Lake Eola. Gallery the largest metros.png Category:Cityballs Category:USAball Category:Floridaball Category:English Speaking Countryball Category:America Category:North America Category:Cityballs of Floridaball Category:Cityballs of USAball Category:Spanish Speaking Countryball Category:Portuguese Speaking Countryball Category:Christian Category:Blue White Yellow